Into The New WORLD
by kyokosasagawa-sawada95
Summary: Well, Actually, I have no idea! xDD Hahahahaha Anyways, judge this to find out!
1. Prologue

**A world whereas there's no Spartan Home Tutor Reborn torturing me till my limbs break.**

**A world I won't worry much to think that my enemies would attack my beloved back there.**

**A world whereas I could finally train myself to become stronger than I used to be, to use my Hyper Intuition frequently, to train off my senses.**

**... Link START! ...**

_**Wecome to Sword Art Online!**_

* * *

_"Come on Reborn! Please me let have just one day of NO TRAINING, NO STUDIES or maybe NO TALKING ABOUT MAFIA BUSINESSES THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR~~" _ a certain brunet boy pleaded to the so called baby, a hitman baby, **Reborn**. He later gave his determined student a smirk as he replied _"Still a no Dame-Tsuna.. You know you have a whole lot of enemies waiting for you in the future if I do let you have a Day Off. So we stick to the Daily Routine, **PERIOD**." "Bu-but..! Uuggghhh.. Fine, I won't .." _Sighing in defeat, his home tutor smirked and left without a word. As his silhouette disappeared, this so called student of his, known to be Dame-Tsuna or better called off as **Sawada Tsunayoshi**, smirked and muttered to himself _"Stick to Daily Routine my Face, I'll be a bit naughty for a meantime.."_.

Saying those final words, he jumped up and down with joy and prepared a some sort of a new mechanism, the **Nerve Gear**. He giggled as he prepared everything he need to escape his Mafious World. Wanna KNOW the reason on how our beloved Main Protagonist of Katei kyoshi Hitman REBORN!, Sawada Tsunayoshi, got this? Lemme give you his point of view to know why.

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View:**

_*yawn* _Sheez.. I guess I got no choice but to use my bed time as for peace. For once I wanted to do something I once wanted to do. Now here I am, at 12;OO AM, Searching some online gaming (I was an Otaku.. ONCE Reborn came to my life, my OTAKU life went below the belt). Scrolling to find something int-

_**A Special Offering to our 9,527 online user for tonight! Want to check it out..?**_

H-huh..? That's quite unusual to happen.. Better check it out before it might look like a virus that kept on asking you over and over again. I mean, you know that right..? Like one of those Advertising Notices. Clicking on this unknown Notice, All I read was...

**...**

**Welcome Dear Online Player! Thank you for checking this exclusive offer that our admin would like to offer to you! Before we start..**

** Are you having the feeling of wanting to experience a 3D gaming..? Do you want to wake up onto a place where all of your worries weren't there..? Do you wish to become stronger in a way you wanted to run away from your very own fears..?**

_** Yes | No **_

**...**

3D..? Wow that's a first. Do they give a free 3D Glasses to those who tried this out..? And being as an IDIOT as I am, I clicked _** Yes **_.

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

_**Yoh Readers that wondered and wonderfully clicked and read this! Yeah I know, I have a story to finish but I can't help to get this story out of my Head! Hahahahaha~ Anyways, This story is just a test if you're interested enough to let me continue this.. But I warn you, It might take a slower update~! xD So yeah.. I'll just leave this like this for a week. After that, I'll check for results. So Ja nee!**_

**Tsuna: Author-sama Does not owe Katei kyoshi Hitman REBORN! this series belongs to our creator, Amano Akira~  
Kirito: and Author-sama Does not owe Sword Art Online.. this series belongs to our creator Reki, Kawahara  
Tsuna and Kirito: HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS AND CARE TO READ! _*bows*_**


	2. The Beginning

**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View:**

* * *

October 14th, My birthday came. As usual, Reborn got something dubious on this day. I sighed as I went out of my room and went straight downstairs. As I got there, all I saw was a letter from okaa-san on the fridge saying:

_**"Sorry Tsu-kun but me and your father are having a date~ Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and Bianchi would be out for a while and Reborn said that he'll have some errands to do for today.. So.. The house is all yours! PS: Happy Birthday Tsu-kun! I've cooked you your favorites~ And baked your favorite cake with the girls~ !"**_

Uuuggghhh~ Great I'm alone now! Wa-wait.. I'm alone now. I'm.. **ALONE**.. _"YYAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO~! THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!" _I shouted as I jumped up and down with joy. I ran all over the house and kept on shouting. After that, I went back to the dining room and ate my favorites and a slice of the cake. After everything, I watched. Uggghh, it's been 30 minutes, and I feel a bit **bored**. Great.. I've never been like this a long time ago... What has gotten within me..? Anyways, soon after that, Hayato and Takeshi came.

_**"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Jyuudaime!" "Ohayou, Tsuna!" **_they both greeted and to my surprise, they hand a box near them. I greeted them back and went near them. _"Do you guys had any idea onto what's inside the box..?"_ I asked and they looked at me and Hayato replied _"Well this box is addressed to you, Jyuudaime.. Must've been a gift from someone.."_. After he said that, they helped me took the box and placed it in my room. I let them stay at the living room for a while for this box might contain something dubious. And so, now they're out if this harm I thought off, I gently opened the box.

To my surprise, it was a newly high tech machinery. And oohh, a letter on it saying..

_**Congratulations Dear Online Player to be our 927th beta testers for this day! We forgot to inform you about a five day after delivery for your game.. And for that we're terribly sorry for the insufficient informations.. Hope you enjoy playing SAO! -Akihiko Kayaba (Founder and Creator of Sword Art Online).**_

Gawd.. For a second there, I thought that advertisement was just a bluff.. Guess they're telling the truth. Later on, I locked up my room door and covered a curtain on my window, just to make sure. Turning the electric fan on and pointed it onto where I'll be lying and prepared this Amus-tha-don't care what it is called. Read the manual carefully and surely. Prepared this Amus-stuff and placed a weird looking helmet, lied on the bed and just lied there. Last minute to read the manual..

_**"Link.. START!"**_

After I softly shouted that, multiple and simultaneous colors where coming near me and a sign saying **'Welcome to Sword Art Online'**. I looked at it and to realize that I should sign up. Why can't there be anybody forget about that..? Better sign up. First thing's first.. Username. I tried to think off an Awesome user only to end up the name **Yoshi**. After that there goes the password and stuff. I sighed as I filled everything up. After the registration, it loaded and before I knew it I felt myself lying on grass. I opened my eyes and frankly been amazed to what I'm looking at. _"Welcome fellow newbie to Sword Art Online known as SAO.."_ A voice of a female greeted me and handed me a helping hand.

I looked up to see a Orange long haired girl that's hair length were above her hips with those chocolate brown orbs. I tremblingly took it as she continued _ "The name's Ryouko.. And who might you be..?" "Ts- Ano.. Yoshi.." _I almost told my name but shove it off and told her my user. She smiled and greeted me a welcome to SAO again. After the introductions, she went near me, took my hand, revealed a strange blue crystal and said _"Town of Beginnings, Central Plaza.."_

* * *

_**City Of Beginnings.. Central Plaza**_

* * *

Poof! Our surroundings disappeared to a new surrounding. I looked at her confuse as she said _"You're a newbie right..? Like a first timer..?" "Well.. Yeah.. Sort of.." _I replied and scratched the back of my head. She giggled at me and scrolled up something in mid air. A floating mini map appeared as she said _"You'll get use to this stuff once you've mastered it.. Anyways, first things first.. Mind placing me on your friend list..?"._ After she said that, a floating notice appeared in front of me asking:

**Would you like Ryouko be on your friend list?**

**Yes | No**

Clicking 'Yes' I saw her name at my friend list. _"If you need any help, send me a message and I'll be there.." _she said and replied. I smiled at her and she dragged me to a weapon and armor shop. I looked at her as she told me _"For a beginner you should have at least buy something to help you for battle.." "I see.." _I replied as she toured me around. She ask me for what I want and point it out. I did as she said and she asked colors. I wondered why but told her colors orange, white and red. She nod at me and all of the sudden brought all of the things I pointed her. _"For the time being, I'll be the one buying your stuff but not your weapons.." _She said as she send me the materials.

I clicked yes and she smiled and said _"Well.. Try it on~" "Ooh.. Okay.."_ I said and scrolled down in mid air. Options appeared and I tried to find something to learn more. I saw those armor and clicked the option of wear.

**Do you wish to wear this Set..?**

**Yes | No**

I clicked yes and I was enveloped with blue pentagons. After a while, my clothes changed. It's a sleeveless jacket with the number 27 printed on it zippers open revealing an orange shirt; White pants with Orange and Red linings on it sides; Black weird looking boots that looked quite good and Lastly a red scarf with it's tip printed with an X on it. She smiled at me and said _"Ain't half bad for your avatar.. It looked good on you.." "How about yours, Ryouko..?" _I questioned as she nod and scrolled a floating options. Clicked on something, her clothes changed.

She wore a cape that's color white with pink linings on it's middle; her tops has a lining of pink as well; pink fluffy shirt that was pretty short and lastly white boots. _"You look good on it.." _ I complimented her as she blushed and said _"Let's move on, what weapon do like..?" "Wea-weapon..?" _I asked as she nodded. I started to think off a better weaponry till my mouth moved by itself and answered _"A double dagger for the main while a sword for a side line.." "Wow.. Guess you'll be using the basics for a while.. Basics are free here so go on and buy it yourself.." _She told me and smiled. And so, I did as she told me. Man they really are free.

After buying, she dragged me out and revealed another blue crystal and said _**"Town of Begginings, Training Ground.. Southern Part!"**_

* * *

**Author-chan [Me]: _Chralalalalala! Heyah Precious Reader-sama! How does my story go? If it sucks, I'll delete this! xDD or maybe do those slow updates.. If I wasn't bad at this, I'll continue~_**

** Tsunayoshi: _But don't you think this story isn't really that bad..?_**

**Author-chan [Me]: _Naaaahh.. Not really, I'm still doubting that this will be FAMOUS.. I mean come on! It's like a draft to them! *sobs*_**

**Kirito: _Oh come on, Author-chan.. Not all stories were posted to be snobbed.._**

**Author-chan [Me]: _There is and this is the story that will get snobbed.. Like, one week had passed and no one cared to give me a review! *sobs more*_**

**Tsunayoshi: _Well that's just the beginning.. Your life will change soon enough so hang in there, Author-chan.. *smiles*_**

**Author-chan [Me]: _Ohhh Tsuna-kun you're always like that! And that's the reason why I-! *blushed* *covers mouth to shut*_**

**Kirito: _The reason why..? What? You idolize Sawada here..? Or maybe.. *smirks*_**

**Author-chan [Me]: _URUSAI KAZUTO! *blushes* Anyways these two series doesn't belong to me! Ja ne!_**


	3. Training The Newbie

**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View**

* * *

When I opened my eyes back, I was starstruck about what I saw. _"I can't believe that this is a Training Ground!" _I shouted as I look around. Such peaceful place to stay, but Ryouko just smiled at me as she continued _"Don't be fooled.. Some dungeons here in SAO may be one of the most beautiful things you'll see in your whole life.. But there's a catch.." _and before she could continued, a blue pentagon like ones that load began to appear far from in front of us. Before I knew it, It spawned a dangerous Level 5 Boar. _"A-a Le-leve fi-FIVE!? But I'm a newbie!" _I shouted at Ryouko as she smiled and said _"A higher Level than you is a better opponent to Level up on~" _and before I knew it, she revealed a dagger.

_"Watch and learn, Yoshi-kun.." _Ryouko said as she started to charge over the dangerous boar. The boar charged as well. When Ryouko got near the boar, she used a skill called _** Lighting Flash **_and off goes her dagger like as if it danced on her palm. The boar didn't have enough strength to fight nor to escape from her until she struck the dagger onto the Boar's head and it disappears to a thousand blue pentagon. I clapped at the end for the amusement I saw. She smiled and said _"Now it's your turn.. First off, practice your sword skills since you wanted the Sword to be your secondary.." "But why the sword first..? Why can't it be the main..?" _I asked her confuse.

She looked at me and said _"Because if you use your main just like that, you won't fool a First Floor Boss.. Also the other players that you'll encounter.. And besides.. I haven't shown you my main weapon.." "I see.." _I replied and before I knew it, a thousand blue pentagons appeared in front of me and another boar appeared. This time, a Level 10.. Wait.. WHAT!? _"Why'd it turned to a Level 10!?" _I shouted as she shouted back _"That's the boss! Now go on and fight!" "HHHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" _I shrieked and ran away. The boar followed me and I tried to swing my sword on it, trying my best to hit it critically.

When I knew I didn't hit even hit it, I thought I was a goner till I saw a sword skill called _** Vertical Strike **_and it hit the boar hard. When the boar was about to get away, Ryouko suddenly revealed a bow and used a Bow Skill _** Target Lock **_and it hit the Boar critically and it disappears to a thousand blue pentagons. When I noticed the swordsman who saved me, he has a black hair and black eyes. Ryouko approached us and she said _"Hah! Didn't know you're training today, Kirito.." **"Kirito!?"**_

* * *

**(Kirigaya Kazuko) Kirito's Point Of View**

* * *

_**"Kirito!?" **_the brunet boy shouted as he looked at me and Ryouko. Ryouko smiled at him and said _"Yoshi-kun.. This is a boy I met 2 days ago.. His name is-" "Kirito.. My name's Kirito.. Nice to meet you, Yoshi.." _I cutted Ryouko and handed my hand to this Yoshi boy. He looked at me a bit of they call I don't trust you yet but took my hand and shook it. After we shook hands, Klein approached us and shouted _"HEY KIRITO! I just- Hey Ryou-chan! Long time no- hold on who's this dude?" _Okay I'm confused, What did he just said..? _"Hahaha~ Nice to see you too, Klein-kun.. His name's Yoshi, he's a newbie Swordsman.." _Ryouko introduced making Klein greet this Yoshi boy.

When I heard this guy was a Newbie **Swordsman **I looked at him and said _"Well, If you're a Newbie Swordsman, Mind if I teach you the way of a swordsman..?". _Yoshi looked at me surprised as Ryouko smiled at him and said _"Come on, Please~? He's a really good teacher, right Klein-kun..?" "HE SHOWS NO MERCY WHEN HE-!" _Klein was about to continue but Ryouko just arrowed his feet, making him cry in pain and said _"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" "Don't mind me and Klein, Yoshi-kun! Go on and train! Kirito, train him well!" _Ryouko said not minding what Klein just said and dragged Klein away from us.

**Okay, This is Awkward..**

_"So.. Teach me.." _Yoshi said and looked at me determined. I looked at him and gave him a smile. _"First things First.. Show me how you hold your sword.." _I said and crossed my arms across my chest. He looked at me reassuring and helded his Sword. To my surprise, he doesn't have any experience with swords at all. _"Do you ever join any Kedo Club..?" _I asked as I make him lower his sword. He sheepishly smiled at me as he said _"I don't at all, this is my second time actually.."_

**_(Author's Note: Remember the Episode 1 of Ketekyo Hitman REBORN? When Mochida Challenged Tsuna on a duel.. Well half of it, Tsuna took hold of the wooden sword and in the end, he ripped Mochida's hair till he doesn't have any..)_**

_"Or maybe not.. My first time.." _Yoshi added and ended it a bit embarrassed. I just smiled at him and said _"Watch me, follow me as I show you how you hold a sword, properly.." "Okay.." _he said and before we knew it, RIGHT ON CUE, A thousand blue pentagons that appears to be a spawning of a boar, appeared. I smiled as a level 5 boar appeared and approached us. _"Watch and learn.." _I lastly said and raced to the boar. I used the skill called **_ Horizontal Strike _**and added a **_ Target Lock _**Skill. When I got the boar down and defeated it, I looked back to see a confused Yoshi.

_"Sorry, I didn't catch up with your moves.. You're too fast.." _Yoshi confessed and scratched the back of his neck. I mentally faced palmed myself for I forgot about how fast I've become. I let out a deep breath and said _"This time, I'll slow down.. What to do say..?" "Sounds fine with- AAAHHH! A BOAR BEHIND YOU KIRITO!" _Yoshi shouted and pointed a Level 5 boar approaching me. I smirked and battled the Boar slowly, trying to make Yoshi catch up with me. _"You must- hold the- sword- not to hard nor- lightly- just- fine so that- you could use- it- without- being- defenseless." _I told him as he took out notes in his mind.

_**(Author's Note: The '-' thingy on Kirito's sentence were he's dodging the boar's attack and also hitting the boar..)**_

When I defeated the boar, Yoshi smiled at me and said _"Let me have a shot.. If I ever get almost a red line on my HP bar, kill the boar for me.." "Sure.. But hold on.." _I said and scroll down my option bar.

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View  
**

* * *

_"Sure.. But hold on.." _Kirito told me and did something. Before I knew it a notice appeared in front of me, just like Ryouko's. I clicked the yes button as Kirito said _"Maybe I'll ask Klein about making you onto his friend list.. Just to make sure.."._ After that, a newly spawned boar appeared again and this time a Level 10, again.. **_'Aaaaarrrggghhh! Why do I always get the hardest one!?' _**I mentally asked myself. But later, Kirito went a bit away from me and said _"Come on, Yoshi-kun.. Use what I taught you!"_. After that, I helded my sword, closed my eyes, hold it not too tight nor too light, just fine. I kept my mind at eased.

Before I knew it, my Hyper Intuition told me that the boar's approaching. My heart skipped a beat but I kept myself calm. **_"What are you doing, Yoshi!? Open your eyes!" _**Kirito worryingly shouted at me as my hyper intuition told me not to attack **yet**. _" Yoshi...!" _Kirito said as my hyper intuition told me that Kirito would come near. But then, when my intuition told me that to attack, and so I let my own body move by itself.

* * *

**(Kirigaya Kazuto) Kirito's Point Of View  
**

* * *

I was about to call him out again and approach to save him but all of the sudden, his body moved making the boar miss him. I was shock as his hands moved by itself and did a skill called **_ Thousand Kills _**. For a beginner, that Skill will take a while to master and a lot of levels to raise. To what I heard, it'll take you till Level 50 to master it properly. But he did it perfectly. Before his skill ended, the boar was already killed. He opened his eyes with a surprise face and asked me _"Did I.. Defeated.. it..? Or did it escaped?" "Are you kidding me! You did!" _I shouted in joy and smacked his arm.

He looked at me in pain as I continued _"Look at you now.. You're level 7 just like that~" "Did I..?" _he questioned as he looked at his stats. He smiled when he realized it as I said _"Congratulations.." "Thanks.." _he said and smiled sheepishly. I smiled back at him as I received two messages from Ryouko and Klein.

**From: Ryouko (Level 10)  
To: You**

**Hey Kirito! After your training with Yoshi, meet me and Klein here at the Town plaza! If Yoshi learned fast and level up without any worries, Let's Celebrate it! Klein's Treat!**

**From: Klein (Level 6)  
To: You**

**Yoh Kirito! Whatever you do, don't believe Ryouko about treating you guys! And if I do, She FORCED me!**

_"What it says..?" _Yoshi asked as he looked at the message as well. I smiled and replied at Ryouko something. After that, I looked at Yoshi and said _"You must defeat 4 more boars.. We'll be celebrating after that.. Klein's treat.." "WWAAAAHHH-!? No way!" _Yoshi shouted as 4 in a unison spawned boar appears in front of us. Yoshi sweat dropped as I patted his shoulder and said _"I'm not helping you so good luck, Tiger!" "NO WAY! COME ON KIRITO! BACK ME U- WOAH!" _Yoshi shouted and almost got hit by a boar. I just laughed at this scenario making Yoshi looked at me, crying mentally in his mind for help.

* * *

**Author-chan [Me]: _Hey Reader-sama! Hahahaha~ Just did a fast update!  
_Tsunayoshi: _Is it because you saw a one follow..?  
_Author-chan [Me]: _Maybe.. I have no idea.. I just wanted to finish this up... For at least 4 chapters.. and stop after that..  
_Kirito: **_**So you're saying that you won't be updating this..? *crossed arms*  
**_**Author-chan [Me]: _Not really.. It's just that... Ihaven'twatchtheSAO'sfirstseason..  
_Kirito: _You what..?  
_Tsunayoshi: _So that means.. You'll have to watch SAO season 1..?  
_Author-chan [Me]: _Great! You're emphasizing it! Let's just shut up about this and so Ja ne, see you guys again! xDD_  
**


	4. Celebration

**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View**

* * *

_*pant* *pant* "What happened to you two!?" _Ryoko worryingly asked as she caught me on her grip. Kirito just sheepishly smiled at her and replied _"I forgot to buy a teleportation crystal.. So.. Me and Yoshi have to walk back here.." "Well, You could have at least messaged me!" _Ryoko furiously said making Kirito bow down and apologies. On the other hand, Klein shown up and said _"Come on guys.. We're here to celebrate Yoshi's level up! We should be happy not angry at each other!" "Ye-yeah.. Klein's right.." _I supported. Ryoko just looked at me and Kirito at the same time and let out a heavy sigh. _"Fine.. I'll let this shenanigans of yours Kirito off my sleeves.. For now we should celebrate!" _Ryoko said and smiled.

After that, Klein did treat us. Despite the fact that he hated it, he can't argue with Ryoko on this. While Ryoko was outside, I went near to Kirito and Klein asking _"What is it with Ryoko-chan that you two feared..?" "We-well..."_ Klein started off as he cleared his throat. I looked at him as he continued _"When you have a fight with her, she's too skilled despite that she's just a lvl 10.. But the only person who could stand her wrath was Kirito-kun here.." "But I'm telling you, Yoshi.. Even if I could be like one of her league, she's still good.." _Kirito struggled and by the looks of it, he was reminiscing the memories that he had a fight with Ryoko. After that, I felt chills running through my spine. Gawd, she's THAT skilled..?

_"I better log out now guys..." _Ryoko announced once she got inside. Kirito and Klein looked somewhere above their heads and said _"We should as well.. How about you, Yoshi..?" "I might as well log out.. I'm not sure if my mom would get mad at me for this.." _I replied as I scroll down my options and clicked the log out button.

* * *

**Sawada Residence**

* * *

I woke up back to reality. I looked at my side and to the clock. 4 o'clock.. I was playing for 4 hours, huh..? Well, that's four hours of fun! _"Jyuudaime, Are you okay there?" _Gokudera-kun asked at the other side of the door. I squint a bit on my eyes and fixed myself. I went at my door and opened it. _"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun.. It's just that... *yawn*.. I didn't realize that I got asleep.." _I told him and to my surprise, Gokudera bow down in front of my and replied _"I'm do sorry for disturbing your beauty rest!" **Beauty Rest..? **_I sweat dropped at that thought.

After that, Yamamoto-kun shown up and told us _"Yoh! Tsuna! Gokudera! Everyone's waiting!" "Everyone..?" _I asked and both of them looked at me with a smile. A seconds after, my memories went rushing to my brain.. It's October 14.. My birthday. I smiled back at them and went down stairs. When I was down, they blindfold me. I was asking them why on earth they would but Takeshi just sheepishly replied _"It's a secret..!"._ Man, this words would want me to take this blindfold off.

I heard giggles and footseteps on the way- _"Ouch!" _I said in pain as I felt the concrete wall hit my face. Yamamoto said his sorry and before I knew it, they placed me on a chair and told me to sit down. They still didn't told me to unfold myself, Uuugghhh. _"You could take it off now, Tsu-kun.." _I heard my mom said as my cue to take it off. I took it slowly and when I took it of, I was surprised. Party poppers popped and everyone shouted in unison **_"Otanjoubi no Omedatou! Tsuna!"_**. I felt my eyes water and I felt my hand moved by itself and covered my watery eyes.

I smiled at them and said my thanks till Reborn shown up, kicking my head frontward, and said _"Don't go too dramatic! You should be thankful that Maman was the one who did this.. Not **me**.." "Itte! Reborn!" _I shouted at him and everyone laughed. I smiled at them and we started eating. After eating, we went to the living room for the present giving. First one was Gokudera-kun. _"Please accept my gift, Jyuudaime! Hope you'll love it the way you accepted me!" "Haha.. Arigatou, Gokudera-kun.." _I sweat dropped and took it off his grasp. Next was Yamamoto, coming up with Chrome, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi (despite the fact that I have a bad feeling about her gift), Kyoko, Ryohei, Kyoya (didn't know he even bothered.. Still doubting), Kusakabe and lastly, Reborn.

_"Enma, Ninth and Dino told me that they won't come so they told me to get their gifts for you instead.." _Reborn said as he revealed three more gifts. I smiled and thank them all. We played a bit of a kids play and nothing so not to ordinary happened. And for that I'm thankful. After the party, everyone went home and all there's left home were us. _"I'm sorry if we took a while, I was so busy to bother and buy you your gift and all.. But your father gave one for you too.. I'll give it to you later, Tsu-kun.." _mom said and smiled at me. We went in and went straight to my room. Reborn sat on my bed while I sat on the floor.

_"Are you hiding something to me, Dame-Tsuna..?" _Reborn questioned as I sweat dropped a hundred bullets. I smiled at him and replied _"No-nothing! Nothing at all!" "Is it about your request five days ago..?" _Reborn suddenly asked and jumped at my mini table. I shook my head and replied _"N-no it's not-!" "Ninth said it's okay if you do.." _he cut and smiled at me. I looked at him with a priceless face as he continued _"Maybe it's time I should give you a day were you enjoy your daily lives.. After all, your fights from the future and here paid off.." "So that means..?" _I questioned as a huge smile appeared at my face.

He smirked and said _"I'm letting you for two condition.." "What? What? I'll do anything!" _I happily said and looked at him with my sparkling eyes. He smirked again and said _"My condition is that you should focus on your studies.. And being a 10th boss of Vongola in the future.. I wouldn't just let you turn to another person if you're destine to be a-" "OKAY OKAY! Fine I give up and you won! I'll do it, anything for my freedom!" _I nonchalantly shouted and when I realized my words, I shook my mouth shut. Hearing that makes Reborn smirked and said _"You'll get your freedom when you're finish to the tasks I'm giving you, got it..?" "Ha.. hai.." _I replied in defeat.

* * *

**Author-chan [Me]: _Hahahaha~ Yeah! I got a review!  
_Kirito: _And that's make you jump to joy and update, huh..?  
_Author-chan [Me]: _Ye.. yeah.. *looks down*  
_Tsunayoshi: _But look on the bright side.. At least she's now determined to update this..  
_Author-chan [Me]: _Yeah! Tsuna's half right!  
_Tsunayoshi and Kirito: _Half Right__..?  
_Author-chan [Me]: _Don't forget.. I also have stories updating to watty~  
_Kirito: _Then why not post this on watty..?  
_Author-chan [Me]: _Naaahhh... This would be the story that I got created here.._  
_Tsunayoshi: Oh yeah.. Now do the honors Kirito!  
_Author-chan [Me]: _What honors..?  
_Kirito: _Hope you all like this and so.. Ja ne!_**


	5. Study Hard PLAY HARD

**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View**

* * *

_"Uuuhhhh.. 14.16?" "Correct.." _Reborn said and smiled. Ever since that faithful day, I tried my best to push my slow brain to it's limit. Slowly, I learn and slowly I could play. After the brain killing math, Reborn permitted me to play **SAO**. _'It's show time!' **"Link... START!"**_

* * *

_**Town of Beginnings; Central Plaza**_

* * *

_"Hah.. I won, pay up Klein.." _I heard Kirito said and smirked at Klein. Klein frowned and paid him 500 col. I gave them a puzzle look till Kirito noticed me and said _"About that.. We had a bet and all.. It's nothing special.." "What kind of bet?" _a familiar voice asked from my behind. To my expectation, it was Ryoko. Kirito sweat dropped and hide behind me saying _"I swear it wasn't me! It was Klein's idea!" "WTF!? Kirito!" _Klein said and pounded. He was about to approach Kirito from my behind but Ryoko shoot him a skill called _** Sharp Killer **_. It hit straight to Klein's forehead and he was blown away. Both me and Kirito shriek and hugged each other like we saw the most creepiest person in the game SAO.

Ryoko looked fierce at Kirito (since my intuition told me so) and said pointing the bow at him _"Next is you! So tell me that bet Kirito or I'll blow your body away just like Klein!" "GOMENNASAI! I swear I'll tell you everything! Just..! Don't shoot ast me pleeeaaassseee!" _Kirito pleaded and almost cried. Ryoko lowered her bow and gave Kirito the signal to tell. Kirito stood still and said _"It's just that Klein told me that you'll log in first before Yoshi because every time we log in, both of you two come up to us! I was wondering about who log in first as well, and so I thought, maybe Yoshi here might be first and we had an argument, and I won and Klein looked like a dead man THERE!" "Are you kidding me!? You two bet on which my log in and Yoshi's for a 500 col!?" _Ryoko angrily said and pointed the bow to Kirito.

Kirito shouted like a girl and his behind me again and kept asking for Ryoko's apology. Okay, better calm her down.. _"Ryoko-chan, just let them be.. I don't mind who log in first.. And besides, I see that Kirito is really sincere about his apology.." _I said and lowered her bow. She looked at me and let out a deep breath saying _"You're right.. But I'm telling you Kirito, don't ever join in to Klein's shenanigans or you'll get my wrath!" "Ha-hai!" _Kirito replied and solute. Anyways, after that, Klein was thankful that we're at a safe zone so any damage given by a player won't cause anything to it's opponent,because if we were on a battle field, he'll waste a riviving stone.

_"So far, I haven't seen you guys in person.." _I said as we stroll around the Town. The three looked at me and Kirito asked _"Why'd you thought about that?" "Well, I don't know.. I just feel like to talk to you guys in person.." _I replied and looked away. Klein giggled and muttered _"I bet in real life, Ryoko's a bo-" _and before he end his sentence, Ryoko stepped his foot and said _"Say it and you're dead!"._ Both me and Kirito sweat dropped and continued walking. A minute later, we teleport ourselves to the Training ground to level up. After I leveled 12, Ryoko 15, Kirito 16, and Klein 10, we rested at a safe zone. _"Hey Yosho-kun.. I want to show you something.." _Ryouko said and went near me. She placed in between us a teleporting stone and muttered something. We started to teleport somewhere I didn't knew.

* * *

_**Aincrad**_

* * *

There we are, teleported to a place where it's somewhat located up in the skies. My eyes went wide at the beautiful scenery and my jaw dropped. Ryouko giggled at my reaction and asked _"Aincrad's location sure is beautiful, isn't it.. Aaahh~ It's like the wind here clenses your whole body from lots and lots of fights.." "Yeah.." _I muttered in agreement. Later, Kirito and Klein got there and greeted us. _"I knew you'll drag Yoshi here.." _Kirito said and crossed his arms. Ryouko sticked her tongue out with a smile.

We all kept quiet for while. The silence sure is lovely. _"I better get going, I have some errands to do.." _Klein said and scroll down his options. Ryouko looked at him and asked _"Like what? Your pizza?" "What the-!? How'd you knew!?" _Klein questioned surprised. Ryouko smiled and said _" I was about to say that it was just a joke but I didn't though that it was true!" "Hahaha~ Nice one, Ryouko!" _Kirito laughed and Klein just shruggled it off and started to find something. 2 minutes later, Klein looked confused. I looked at him reassuringly and asked _"Is there a Problem..? **"The Log Out button's gone.."**_

* * *

**Author-chan [Me]: _Tuduh-duh-duh! Gawd this is what I wanted to post!_**

**Tsunayoshi: _Noooo! Not the-!_**

**Kirito: _Yup, the Cannot-Log-Out-And-Must-Defeat-All-Hundred-Floor-Boss part.. You're so doomed, Tsuna.._**

**Tsunayoshi: _But I don't want to get Stuck NOW!_**

**Author-chan [Me]: _Sorry, it's a must, Tsuna-kun~~ Anyways, Kyoko-chan! Mind doing the honors..?_**

**Kyoko: _Author-chan doesn't owe both KHR and SAO series! The story was hers! Hope you all like it and Ja ne!_**


	6. Author's Note

Hahahaha~ Hey guys! Just telling you, this ain't part of the story but I don't intend to stop this story~ And so...

To **Ddragon21 **hahaha yeah I know! But yeah.. Why didn't I thought about that..? Maybe because I want The others join in to the story, Dunno.. But I do got plans for them.. Maybe.. Hahaha~

To **luv **although your just a visitor, I love the way you inspire me! I'm so touch~ I could dedicate you a story if I wanted too! But yeah.. I'll just dedicate the next story to you of course to whoever you are luv~

Just informing that every after 5 chapter updates I'll do a Author's note segment! Hahahaha~ So Ja ne!


	7. That Faithful DAY

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View**_

* * *

_"What do you mean, Klein..? Are you trying to pull a prank on us..?" _I questioned as we faced him. He kept scrolling over his options and replied _"If I would pull off a prank on you guys, Yoshi, I wouldn't want a prank like this!" "Let me check.." _Ryouko said and scroll over her options. Her eyes went wide and went near me and Kirito saying _"Yoshi.. Kirito.. Would you two mind check your options..?" "Your Log Out button isn't there too, Ryou?" _Kirito asked and Ryouko no looked down and nod. We did as we were asked but we didn't thought ours would have gone missing too. Klein started to panic and so was I. Kirito took a look above something and said _"It's already 5:36 pm.." "Nooo! My Pizza!" _Klein shouted and started to cry.

Ryouko looked down with a shock face as Kirito asked Klein _"Have you ever try contacting the GM..?" "I've tried that two times from now.. But none.." _Klein replied and contact again. Ryouko looked at Kirito with a fake smile and asked _"There must be a virus, right..? Maybe he's fixing that problem.." **'That's Not It.. Your All Stuck There For A Dubious Reason..' **_What the!? Was that my.. Hyper Intuition..? _"May be.. But if there is the GM would've logged us all out and fix it.. There must be a reason behind this.." _Kirito replied to Ryouko as her body fell down on the floor. Klein kept on panicking and did weird things to log himself up but Kirito kept on telling him that it was impossible unless your living with some people. And there came upon a question..

_"I'm living alone.. How about you guys..?" _Klein replied as Kirito responded first _"I lived with my Mother and Sister.." **"You have a sister!? How old was she?" **_Klein suddenly asked and confronted Kirito. Ryouko went near Klein and smacked him on his head with the combo of Kirito kicking his you know where. _"This is no time for such shenanigans! Ugghh.." _Ryouko said and crossed her arms. Kirito looked as her and asked _"How about you, Ryouko? Do you live alone..?" "No.. I have an Elder Brother who loves my cookings.. I'm sure by now he'll come to my room and wake me up.." _Ryouko replied and looked at me. Actually, those three looked at me. _"I have my mother, three annoying little brothers.. And a Home Tutor.." _I replied hiding my true identity.

Later on, Kirito looked at us and asked _"So far.. There's no other emergency log out said to be on the manual.. So the Log Out button on the option bar was the only option we could get to.. Well, get us log out on this game." "I have a bad feeling about this.." _I muttered and looked away. Suddenly I've started to have a flashback seeing everyone's smiles. Minutes later we were teleported somewhere.

* * *

**_Town of Beginnings, Central Plaza_**

* * *

_"What the?" _I told myself as I looked around me. We were.. Forced to teleport..? _"Yoshi! Kirito! Klein! Where are you guys!?" _I heard Ryouko shouted from my behind. I went near her and saw Kirito hugging her tight. I heard her whimpering and Klein looked at Kirito with the _"You Lucky Man Hugging Ryouko like that!" _written all over his face. I looked everywhere seeing tons of players were forced to teleport as well. Out of blue, I saw a Red Bar up in the sky written **Danger**. _"Hey guys.. There's something above there.." _I informed them making Kirito let go of Ryouko and Ryouko went in front of us. It started to beep and many more came till the skies were convey with Red Bars.

Later, it started to take form and there appeared a Giant Red Cloak Man saying _"Welcome to my World my dearly beloved players of Sword Art Online, known as for the abbreviation SAO.."_. I felt Kirito muttered _'your world..?' _as the Giant Cloak Man continued _"That's right.. I'm Akihiko Kayaba.. Creator of Sword Art Online.. And as you all wonder right now is.. **'Where did the Log Out button go..?' **Correct..?". _We all kept silent as I felt Kirito looked at it a bit angry and so it continued _"The reason is that you all thought were just a virus running over this game..? And that was wrong for this IS the special features of SAO.." "Special Feature!? Locking players in the game was a feature!? That's insane!" _I mentally shouted and clinch my fist. He started to continue _"As you all know.. If you'd ever try to get out of the game by the help of an outsider, you'll die.. If you ever die here, there's no reviving you back anymore.." "How absurd.." _Ryouko muttered and back away a bit.

I saw Kirito all puzzled and before we knew it, it continued _"As for now there are 213 estimated players who died not only in the game, but also in real life.." "213!?" _I heard Klein halfly shouted as it revealed a floating news saying the players who had died. _"How's that possible..?" _I questioned as Kirito replied _"The reason why you could also die in real life is because of the nerve gear.. It is connected to your nervous system allowing it to sudden death if it really does.." "N-no wa-way.." _Ryouko reacted as she back away from us, making the crowds drive her away. We should be thankful that Klein caught her before she would disappear from the crowds.

After that, it lastly said _"Now take a look at your inventories and you'll see a gift from me.." **'Gift..?' **_I questioned to myself and checked it up.

* * *

_**(Kirigaya Kazuto) Kirito's Point Of View**_

* * *

We all checked our inventories only to find a mirror. What would we need a mirror? And before I knew it, my whole body were surrounded with thousand blue pentagons. Once I felt nothing, I took a look at myself. My eyes went wide as I saw my face.. MY REAL face. I looked over Ryouko and the others only to find a short orange haired girl and a gravity defying brunet boy. Till the GM ended _"The only way to log out is to reach all hundred levels of aincrad.. Good Luck players.." _and before we knew it, everything went back to normal. _"Kirito, is that you..?" _a red haired man asked. I looked at him and questioned _"Klein..?" "Hu-huh..? Kirito? Klein? Ts-Yoshi..?" _Ryouko asked as she point at us.

Ryouko and Yoshi looked at each other like as if they've known each other. Hundred Floors.. Only way to log out.. Heh, A survival game, huh..? _"Yoshi, Ryouko, Klein.. Come with me.." _I said and dragged Klein with me followed by Ryouko and Yoshi.

* * *

**Author-chan [Me]: _Fast update couz you all make me smile, Reader-sama! But maybe I'll update 1 or 2 weeks after! Give me a review I did something wrong and all and I'll fix it~ Don't be shy! If you're gonna say harsh words to me, say it but please not that harsh~ So Ja NEE! _**


	8. Red Hood Girl

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View**_

* * *

_"Kyoko-chan, is this really you..?" _I questioned as she looked at me with a sad look and nod. That conversation was on when Kirito dragged us, Kyoko, Klein and me away from the crowds. When I notice that were out, Kirito faced us and informed _"I'll be going to the next town.. Who'll come with me..?" "Why the sudden leave, we could just rest and all.." _I questioned as he looked at me and replied _"If we want to see our love ones back, we must defeat this game fast..". _I kept my mouth shut as he continued to tell us his plans. After that, he stopped and asked _"But.. Will you guys.. Come with me..?" "I'm sorry Kirito, but, remember my friends who happens to be playing this game too..? They're there right now and I can't just.." _Klein replied and looked down.

Kyoko on the other hand, looked at Kirito and replied _"I'll come with you.." "And me as well.." _I said out of blue making Kirito's undefined face lit up a little smile and replied _"Arigatou, Ryoko.. Yoshi.. But are you really sure about that, Klein..?" "Definitely.. But don't worry about me! We'll meet up someday! You'll see!" _Klein said with a bit of enlightenment. Kirito smiled at him and finally said _"So this must be goodbye, huh?". _Klein nod slightly, making Kyoko smack his shoulder and said _"Curse you and your Dramatic Flare, Klein!" "Ooouch! Sheez! Is this what you call a goodbye, Ryouko!?" _Klein pout making all of us giggle. Later we started to walk away till Klein stopped us with a shout and said _"I'd like to say.. You three have such a cute face.. You three look good at it.." "So as you, Klein.." _Kirito replied and ran away.

Kyoko ran after him, while I face Klein, saying my last words _"If you need anything or, maybe a help, PM us.." "Hell yeah I will!" _Klein replied with a huge smile. He reminds me of Takeshi. _"Take good care of those two for me, Yoshi.." _Klein remind and ran off without waiting for my reply. I smiled as I saw his silhouette disappears muttering _"I will, Klein.."_

* * *

**_(Sasagawa Kyoko) Ryouko's Point Of View_**

* * *

_"Hey! Kirito! Wait up!" _I shouted as I couldn't catch up with him. His like a person running on a marathon. He stopped making me finally catch up with him. When I caught up with him, I was panting. _"Man, you're so fast! What's wrong with-!?" _I stopped when I saw Kirito's priceless face. He looked at me and asked _"Do you think leaving Klein here's right thing to do..?" "What the..? Are you saying that he's weak?" _I questioned and crossed my arms. He looked away and said _"I-it's not like he's weak o-or anything.." "Believe in him.. He'll survive.." _I encouraged and patted his back. Right now, I wanted to cry for I might worry Onii-chan a lot.. But.. For now, I must look strong for Kirito-kun.. For Tsuna-kun.

Kirito looked at me with the what-if face but I revealed my bow and did an imaginary arrow pointing it at him and told him _"Don't you dare worry much with that guy.. He'll be fine and if you'd ever go berserking there for just that Klein didn't join us, I'll shoot you the skill **Thousand Kills**!" "What the-!? Easy there, Ryouko!" _He said and waved his hands in mid air. This being brave is so not me. I lowered my bow and took a deep breath saying _"Just promise me to say as the Kirito Klein first met.. And I'll do the same..". _I averted my eyes away and turned away as well. Kirito giggled and replied _"Didn't thought you'll see through me.." "Did I..?" _I questioned and faced him. He suddenly gave me a hug.

I quickly blushed and was about to harshly push him away but.. _"Could you please let us stay like this..? I'm needing this for a while.." _he said and started to whimper. My soft heart couldn't stand of the idea I was about to do before he said that. Then there, I turned into Kyoko, my true self. _"I'm sorry if I'm on your list that you wanted to protect.." _I muttered and brushed his hair. I heard him sniff a bit and back away replying while holding my shoulders _"If only I'm like you.. So strong.. So.. Fearless..". _I bit my lower lip at his praises. I don't deserve those stuff.. It's Tsuna-kun who deserves those compliments. I quickly smiled at him and replied _"You're already strong, Baka-Kirito.." _and surprisingly I placed my two hands on his face.

I gave him a smile, my usual smile, and added _"Plus being Strong and Fearless aren't my forte, Stupid~" "Haha~ But still, Thank you, Ryou.." _Kirito said and smiled. Later, Tsuna, Codename as Yoshi, shown up and said _"Thank God you two stopped or I might be left behind.." "Haha~ Right on time, Yoshi.. Shall we get going, Kirito..?" _I said and wink at him. Tsuna was surprised at us and so we three walked. _"What were you two talking about..?" _Tsuna asked as Kirito were 2 meters away. I looked at him and replied _"Nothing particular.. It's just that who's stronger..? My character Ryouko or Kirito..?" "If I didn't knew you're Kyoko, I would say you're stronger.." _Tsuna replied and dorkingly smiled.

I smiled at him and thanked for his compliment.

* * *

**_(Kirigaya Kazuto) Kirito's Point Of View_**

* * *

I knew it that those two knew each other. They seem happy behind me. How envious.. _"Plus being Strong and Fearless aren't my forte, Stupid~" _That Ryouko, why does she always say those words..? Why can't she admit her strength..? _"Kirito! A vicious wolf up ahead!" _Yoshi shouted and I was about to get ready when Ryouko suddenly pull off her Bow Skill _**Target Lock **_killing the wolf mercilessly. _"What were you thinking, Kirito? You'll get your HP half because of being so Absent Minded!" _Ryouko complained and punched my shoulder hard. I growled angrily at her as she calmed herself and muttered _"Sorry, I got carried away with my worries.." _and before I knew it, she ran away. Yoshi ran after her.

* * *

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View_**

* * *

_"HEY! KYOKO-CHAN! WAIT UP!" _I shouted at her. She suddenly misstep and stumble on the rocky ground. I got by her side and picked her up, helping her stand up. _"What's..?" _I questioned and I was caught off guarded when I saw her cry. She took a grip onto both of my hands and shoutedly asked _"WHAT IF WE DIE HERE, TSUNA-KUN!? WHAT IF I COULDN'T SEE MY BIG BROTHER!? WHAT IF I WAS WEAK TO FIGHT HERE!? WHAT IF I COULDN'T PROTECT BOTH YOU AND KIRITO!? I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHENANIGANS TOO DEEP WITHIN ME! I'M SCARED, TSUNA! I'm sca-sca-sc-scared..!" _and tears started to pour on her cheeks. I gave her a hug as she cry her heart out. I notice Kirito behind us and got shock to Kyoko's crying.

Kyoko suddenly looked up at me and asked _"Why can't I be Ryouko instead..? That.. Brave.. That.. Strong.. Th-that Fearless.." "Don't worry about both me and Kirito, Ryouko.. You know we could also fight, right..?" _I encouraged and rubbed my hand on her short honey-brown hair. She sniffed and hugged me again. Kirito went near us and said _"Plus don't blame yourself if we died without your protection.. We died fighting with all of our strength.. Don't forget we're strong, right..? Just like Klein back there..". _Kyoko-chan calm down a bit, smiling at us and agreed.

**1 MONTH LATER**

1 Month has passed and over a thousand players died. Here we are, looking around the town till Kyoko rush over us and informed _"There's a meeting at the central plaza! They finally found where the 1st Floor Boss is!" "Nice Job, Ryou! Come on, Yoshi!" _Kirito said and patted my shoulder. We went to the central plaza and there were also other players interested. a few minutes, a blue haired man went on the center and said _"Hello fellow Players! My name is Diabel and my job specialization is a Knight!". _After that, everyone laughed, including Kyoko-chan. Kirito shruggled as the blue haired boy known as Diabel continued _"So are you guys interested or not?" _and viola, they went silent.

He gave a huff and continued _"Moving on, one of my parties just found the Dungeon where the 1st Floor Boss is.. Unfortunately, after they found out where, I lost contact with them.. Now here's what we're gonna do.." _and so, he explain everything he knew. Later after that, he finally said _"And finally, to defeat this boss, you must group yourselves to six, since defeating it is a drag and we all might die.." "A party, huh..?" _Kyoko muttered and looked around. Kirito grind and said _"What if we group up..? You, Me and Yoshi!" "But we need more.." _Kyoko said and look for more people. There she noticed a red hood person. _"Maybe that girl could join us!" **"GIRL!?" **_me and Kirito exclaim in disbelief as she went near the unknown red hood person.

_"Do you have any group mates, Miss..?" _Kyoko questioned the red hood person. That person raise his or her head and replied harshly _"I don't need one, I'm strong enough to-" "Being a Solo Player here won't help, Miss! You'll never join this mission if you won't form a group!" _Kyoko cutter the girl and puff her cheeks. Aaahh~ Kyoko-chan looks cute! _"Fine.. But, first things first.. How'd you knew I'm a girl..?" _the girl asked and accepted Kyoko's party request. Kyoko smiled at her and replied _"Feminine Senses.. All girl's could tell if a person is one like her or not.." "Fair enough.." _she replied and Kyoko sat beside her. Kirito looked at me confuse as I gave him a 'Don't Look At Me! I Don't Know What She Did There!' expression. He just smiled dotingly and muttered _"Girls.."._

_"Has everyone formed a group..?"_ Diabel asked and everyone sat back. He smiled and said _"Great! Now let's all prepare to-" "Hold on asecond!" _someone shouted making Diabel stop. After that, a certain brunet that has a weird hairdo shouted _"Show yourselves you f***ing Beta Testers!" "Wo-woah! Easy man, who might you be..?" _Diabel asked that weirdo. He looked Diabel at disbelief and said _"My name's Kibaou and before we start the fight I would like to inform you that some of you guys owe us an apology!" "The Beta Players..?" _Diabel questioned. This weirdo nod and shouted _"Hell yeah I'm talking to them! Those players were having a woopsy life having good quest and rare items while us players gets hard core quests and difficult playing!". _Everyone was all quiet.

This Kibaou guy doesn't know us Beta! Uugghh! _"Your name's Kibaou, right..?" _a certain baldy guy stood up. Kibaou looked at him and said _"Yes and are you also one of those beta, huh!?" "I wouldn't answer that question but first is, do you really think those beta are to blame..?" _the baldy guy questioned. This Kibaou guy looked at him as the baldy one continued _"My name's Agil and you know this one, yes..?". _He suddenly revealed a certain textbook. Kibaou nod and said _"What is it with that?" "All players have that.. Including the Beta Players.." _I suddenly spoke up. Everyone's eyes went to my direction. Crap! What have I done!? _"Are you a Beta Player!?" "What do you think Mr. Judgemental!?" _I replied and I felt myself swallow my own words.

Everyone went silent as I continued my words that I hate to say because I have no idea why I have enough strength to say it _"What is it with me, us, as a Beta Player? Do you have any idea if we should be to blame? Have you ever wonder if one of the players who die is a beta or not? We should all be thankful that all of us are alive! Beta or not, no one is to blame Kibaou-san!". _I saw everyone's faces agreeing to my speech but I continued and gawd I wish I didn't _"We live because we survive, and if someone died, no one is to BLAME! They died fighting than sitting around doing nothing! We should have at least honored them for their bravery!". _After a while, I heard the guy known as Agil clap. Everyone clapped after him. I quickly blush and sat with shame. Kirito laughed at me and said _"What you did there is awesome, Yoshi!" "EFF I wanna stab myself right now!" _I said as I cover my face with my two hands.

I heard Agil said to Kibaou _"Isn't that a good answer for you..?" "Che! I'll accept this defeat for now.." _Kibaou said and Diabel said _"Great! Now we'll leave Tomorrow so prepare for battle everyone!"_

* * *

**Author-chan [Me]: _Hahaha~ Just giving a quick warning.. On two following chappy (or maybe more, who knows?) Kyoko-chan might sound and look like an OOC and all.. So.. Ja ne! :D_**

**Kyoko: _Sometimes I look away and shut my ears for the following me on those chappy aren't me.. Only I turn to my true self when Tsuna-kun's around.. Wwaaaahhh please tell me that you did to me is just a dream..!_**


	9. One Kill & a BEATER

_**(Sasagawa Kyoko) Ryouko's Point Of View**_

* * *

_"So your name is Asuna, huh..?" _I questioned as we both fix our weapons. Her hood isn't on hers right now so all I see is her beauty. She looked at me and said _"How'd you knew my name if I hadn't told you yet..?" "You could see a party's name if you look closely to your upper left corner.. And.. You were planning to tell me your name?" _I said and smiled. She did something weird and muttered _"Ry.. Ryou.. Ryouko.." "That's my name.." _I told her and she looked at me. She continued to look and muttered _"Ki..ri..to.. Yo..shi.. Who are those two names..?" "They're our other party mates.. Those two are my friends.." _I replied as I receive my newly polished bow. She looked at me surprised and asked _"Aren't archery a bit hard, Ryouko..?" "Yes for starters, but I got use to it.. Plus this isn't my main.." _I lied and his the bow.

I heard her say 'ooh' and she got her newly polished sword. Later, she confronted me at the entrance of the store and asked _"Who's Kirito? Who's Yoshi?" "Ooh~ Forgot to inform you, Kirito's the black haired boy while Yoshi's the brunet boy.. You'll see.." _I replied and we went out. Before we do, Asuna wore her red hood on. She must've thoughted of hiding her looks to them for a while. After we got out, there stood Kirito and Tsuna-kun. _"Finish with repairing..?" _Kirito asked and both me and Asuna nod. He nod as well and proceed walking. Asuna was near Kirito-kun, while I was near Tsuna-kun. _"We better take a rest for the fight tomorrow.." _Tsuna-kun suggested and we agreed. We got to a certain inn that charges cheep. After paying, I was paired up with Asuna-san at the room 12 while Tsuna-kun and Kirito paired on room 10. We had one room gap. Bid our good nights, we got in to our rooms.

**12:45 am**

I suddenly got up whimpering. I had a nightmare of seeing onii-chan crying over my lifeless body. I went out of the room and roam over the inn. There I saw a balcony. I went there and to my surprise, the view there was beautiful. I went on it's edge and sat down. I don't care if I fall because it's a safe zone after all. Few minutes after, I felt someone from my behind. I looked around and the only person I saw was Kirito-kun. _"Oh Kirito-kun.. What brings you here wide awake..?" _I questioned him as he sat beside me and replied _"I had a Nightmare.. How about you..?" "Same.." _I said and took a deep breath.

* * *

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View_**

* * *

_"Brace yourselves! We're getting near!" _Diabel said and the air got denser by the minute. Kyoko prepared her secondary weapon, a dagger, while I prepare mine as well, a sword. Kirito giggled at me and said _"You're holding your sword wrong again.. Didn't I taught you that long ago..?" "Heh.. Sorry Kirito.. It's just that the tense around us got me a bit out of focus.." _I replied as we went in a certain place. Once we all got in, the door (a huge one) shut and a huge unidentified creature appeared. _"The First Floor Boss!" _one player shouted as two players were killed before our eyes mercilessly. Diabel looked shock as well but shouted _"In your battle stations!" "Ryouko! You're at my side!" _Kirito shouted and Kyoko nod as an reply.

The fight went on. _"Squad A and C! Switch!" _Diabel shouted making two different parties move. Our party were at stand by. _"Squad B! Block! Squad F to J! Attack!" _Diabel commanded and we all rush to the boss. When the boss got his HP lowered, Diabel went front and said _"Don't worry guys, I can handle this one..". _After he said that, my Hyper Intuition kicked me hard saying _'**Protect him Tsuna! He'll die there!**' "Diabel! Fall back! You'll die!" _I heard Kirito shouted as my eyes went wide seeing a different katana. When I saw that sword was about to hit Diabel, I went as fast as I can to block it. But in the end, I block the sword for myself as I didn't reach him. Our bodies flew in mid air as I heard both Kyoko-chan and Kirito shout my username.

When I felt my body hit the ground, it stings. I gently open my eyes and saw Diabel's almost dead body near me. _"Diabel! Hang in there!" _I shouted at him as I took a health potion out. He manage to block my attempt of saving him as he forcefully spoke _"Your black.. haired friend.. Was also a bets tester.. Right..?" "Don't talk Diabel.. You'll be fine if you.." _I protested but he light shook his head and slowly replied _"And you too.. You're.. A.. Beta Tester.. Right..?". _I looked at him as he smiled at me and said _There's this boy once told me 'Players didn't die because they did nothing.. They die.. Because they fought to survive.. And dying isn't.. A players.. Fau.. Fault'.." "That's what I said.." _I told him and I felt my eyes water. He smiled almost faint and said once more _"I wanted to be the one who'll prove your words.. For I, am a Beta Tester.." "You're..?" _I questioned as I saw his body slowly brighten up.

Diabel did nothing but said _"Say, Player-san.. De.. Defeat the boss.. For.. Me.." "Diabel.." _I spoke as I felt my voice shutter. _"Defeat the Boss, for everyone.." _Diabel lastly said and disappears into bright blue pentagons. Everyone looked at my position in sympathy as Kirito went near me and said _"He did that to win a rare item for being the last player beating it.." "Kirito.. He doesn't.." _I muttered to him as he looked at the boss. I don't know why but my blood boiled once I saw the boss.

* * *

**_(Kirigaya Kazuto) Kirito's Point Of View_**

* * *

_"Kirito.. He doesn't.." _I heard Yoshi muttered as I heard the first boss scream, catching my attention. Before I knew it, I felt a hot sensation coming from Yoshi. I took a glance at him but to my surprise, his forehead was burning into crimson orange flames. _"Yo-Yoshi! You're fo-forehead! I-it's..!" _I shutterly told him but he looked at the other players with his bangs down saying _"Squad B and E, Offence, Squad A and C, Defend your party mates.. Players who brought many HP potion, don't let your party mates die..". _Everyone looked at him confused but he step the floor hard and shouted _"Move!" _And to that, they did what he told them.

I saw his eyes were convey with Warm Orange color. Despite his shouts, you could feel how calm he is. While the other parties fight, he suddenly collapse. I caught him just in time as Ryouko went near him and took him away from my grasp. _"Kirito... Defeat the.. Boss.." _Yoshi said before the fire on his forehead disappears and his calm voice change. He went unconscious leaving Ryouko looking at me with determination saying _"Go.. I'll take care of Yoshi.." "I'll come with you.." _The red hood girl informed and I nod at her. Everyone did their best to dealt at least 1 HP to the boss while me and the red hair girl fought to the frontlines. When the diamond shape at the boss head went into crimson red, I shouted at everyone _"Everyone! Fall back! Asuna! Back me up!"_

**...**

**CONGRATULATIONS FOR DEFEATING THE 1ST FLOOR BOSS!**

**...**

_**"We did it!" **_Everyone shouted and gave their selves a high five. I was panting when I saw my bonus for giving off the final blow. _"Congrats, Kirito-kun.." _Ryouko said and smiled. Yoshgi went beside her and congratulate me as well. Every clapped at me except for one player, Kibaou. _"What are you all clapping about!? Don't you see he's a Beta Player! He knew the Boss skill but he didn't informed us beforehand! He let Diabel die there! I think he forced that brunet to never give Diabel a healing potion!" _He shouted and pointd me out. He did the same to Yoshi and added _"And if my guessings were correct, that guy is also a beta player!". _Yoshi looked at him with a shock look but he looked away. Asuna and this baldy guy from earlier named Agil, went in front of me and Yoshi and defended us.

The crowds began to agree with Kibaou. Before I knew it, I smirked and spoke up _"Yeah.. I'm a beta player.. What is wrong with it..?". _Ryouko looked at me with a shock face as I continued _"Heh.. Don't compare me to those weaklings.. I'm a beta player alright but unlike those stupid ones, I got up till the 8th floor.." "What the!? That is beyond a beta! You're a Cheater! A Beater!" _Kibaou shouted and everyone gasped, including Yoshi. I smirked and spoke _"Beater..? I like the sound of that.." _And there I wore my rare item set and continued before leaving _ "For now on don't compare me with those weaklings.. Unlike them, I survived.." _and walked out. I got to the staircase leading to the 2nd level, but I was stop by Ryouko. She looked at me but went first. I saw Yoshi looked at her and followed her.

I went near them but Ryouko pushed me and said with a soft angry look _"Really..? A BEATER..?" "He-hey Ryou.. I did that because-" _I protested but I got a hard slap from her. I looked at her surprised as her eyes began to water. Yoshi didn't do anything but let Ryouko do her thing. _"When I say 'being strong and fearless isn't my forte..' Doesn't mean you'll just go out there and proclaim you're stronger.." _she said and walked out opening the 2nd Floor door. Guilt run over me as I look over Yoshi. Yoshi bit his lower lip and followed Ryouko. When they were out of sight, I heard a girl's voice called out. _"Hey.. How'd you knew my name..? Did your lady friend told you..?" _she questioned. After that, she was shock that I got a slap mark on my cheek but I shook it off and replied _"Didn't she already told you that?"._

She looked at me and before I knew it, did a silly pose and said _"Haha~ Yeah, silly me.." "Go out there, get yourself strong.. And maybe someday we meet, I could finally see you stronger than I am.." _I told her and walked away. I didn't bothered facing her as all I was thinking was Ryouko. I owe her a lot of an apology.


	10. Owe an Apology

_**(Sasagawa Kyoko) Ryouko's Point Of View**_

* * *

_"Hey..! Kyoko-chan..! Wait up!" _I heard Tsuna-kun shouted at me as our surroundings change. I looked back at him as he asked panting _"Why leave Kirito.. Alone..?" "Don't you see..? He's a BEATER and a beater are Solo Players, meaning, he doesn't need us!" _I replied and out of frustration I threw a bow skill at the tree. Poor Tree. Tsuna looked at me and said _"If he's a beater, why did he followed us?" "He that wha-?" _ I questioned as I saw Kirito running near us from behind. I felt my blood boil and shoot him a bow skill. _"Ryouko! Are you INSANE!? You might kill him!" _Tsuna shouted at me, since we call each other by our true names when it's only us, while at others our codenames.

_"Don't care couz he doesn't care!" _I shoutedly replied and kept shooting at him. Tsuna-kun looked at me with the expression 'Great!-This-Isn't-Kyoko-I-Knew!-It's-Ryouko!'. I saw Kirito struggle as he did his best to dodge my attacks. I grinned my teeth and his my Bow, revealing my secondary weapon, a dagger. I charge over him and did a dagger skill _**Sneaky Kill**_. He dodge my attack but I got a hit when I used the skill **_Mislead_**. Tsuna-kun went at the middle and told me _"Ryouko-chan! This isn't a time to fight things off! Plus, What if Kirito-kun used that tactic to protect us?" "Well, SCREW YOU KIRITO! I AIN'T FORGIVING YOU!" _I shouted and pointed my pointing finger at Kirito. After that, I stubbornly walked away.

* * *

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View_**

* * *

Mou! What's wrong with Kyoko-chan? This isn't like her! _"She's lying, right..?" _Kirito hasitately asked me. I looked at him and gave him a 'I-Don't-Know' expression. Kirito panicked a bit and told himself _"Great.. What have I done? Stupid! Stupid!" "He-hey.. Kirito-kun, don't worry.. It isn't your fault that she's like that for the first time and all.. She'll forgive you soon, you'll see.." _I encouraged and patted his shoulder. He looked at me with a faint smile and muttered _"I hope so, Yoshi.."._

**_~MONTHS AFTER.. AT MOONLIT BLACK CATS GUILD HOUSE~_**

**_"Kampai!" _**Everyone chorus and a clank of glasses were heard. This pass few weeks, Kyoko didn't even bug to talk to Kirito, had eye contact on him, touch him or maybe bump onto him, talk to him, et chetera, et chetera. _"Aren't you going to forgive him, Kyoko-chan..?" _I whispered at her as I saw one of our guild mates talk to Kirito. Kyoko shruggled and replied _"I won't.. I have no idea why but I can't find myself forgiving him, Tsuna-kun.." "Why not talk about it, Ryouko-san..?" _one girl suggested. We looked up as I heard Kyoko say _"If you think I'll do that, Sachi, I'd rather fight a 100 Floor Boss and log out fast.." "As cold to Kirito-san as always.." _Sachi muttered and let out a heavy sigh.

Ever since Kirito asked me to help and join Sachi's guild with Kyoko, Sachi helped Kirito make Kyoko-chan reconsider about her 'I ain't forgiving you' idea. Kyoko always knew Sachi would do that. Here we are celebrating for the newly joined member, MEANING, me, Kyoko and Kirito (Plus helping them up of course). Out of blue, I saw Kirito often look at our direction, to Kyoko to be exact. I looked over Kyoko as she stood up and walk out. Sometimes I even wonder if she's Kyoko-chan that I know or she's evolving to a new leaf.

* * *

**_(Kirigaya Kazuto) Kirito's Point Of View_**

* * *

I saw Ryouko went out while Yoshi let her be. I secretly followed her. Despite the fact that I look like a complete idiot, I had no choice. Ryouko's the only girl I knew that I could rely on the most. If I could tell her my true name, I will. Moving on, Ryouko went to a certain forest and went on a rampage. She killed many level 10 - 15 monsters mercilessly. While at it, I heard her shout out _ "WHY CAN'T I FORGIVE YOU KIRITO!? WHY CAN'T I-! AARRGGGHHHHH!". _Does that mean she can't find herself forgiving me..? Before I knew it, two spawn at her, one in front while one at her behind. I saw her focus were lock on to the front than the behind, she must've never noticed it.

After she defeated the decoy, she got stabbed by the real attacker. I heard her scream in pain, making me leave with no choice but to show myself and killed the beast. After the beast turned to a tiny bits of blue pentagon, I took glance at her. She was panting and her health began to dealt 1 HP at a time. I saw a green bubble around her HP. She got.. Poisoned..? _"Ki..ri..to..?" _I heard her mutter. I only looked at her as she continued _"What..are..you..?" "Talk and you'll die! Wa-wait..!" _I panickly said and took an antidote. I held it at her and pleaded or maybe ordered _"Drink this..! Quick!" "N..no! I'll just use a HP po..potion.." _she struggled to protest and took a healing potion. Unfortunately, her body disobeyed and in the end, she let go of the bottle.

_"Quickly! There's no time to lose Ryouko! Just drink this already!" _I quickly told her as she began to shake. The poison completely gotten into her, so as well to her real body! Shoot! What should I do!? And so, I forcefully made her drank the bottle, but she spit it out like she was rejecting it. Great, I'm losing myself right now and I got one last antidote. My mind went blank as I saw her HP were below 50.

* * *

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View_**

* * *

_"I wonder where did those two went to..?" _I muttered to myself as I went back and fort at the entrance of our guild's house. It had passed midnight but not a sight of those two around. After a few more hours I saw Kyoko-chan running towards me. She gave me a hug and cried _"Tsuna-kun! Thank God Tsuna-kun!" "What's wrong? What happened?" _I questioned as Kirito walked away with his bangs over his eyes. Before he got in, Kyoko rushed over him and gave him a hug as well. To my surprise, Kirito blushed at Kyoko's sudden act. _"Arigatou! Hontouni Arigatou Kirito-kun! I'm Sorry if I became so hard headed to you..! It's just that..!" _Kyoko said and buried her face at his shoulders.

Kirito cares his fingertips at her head and said _"You don't need to apologizes for I am one to blame.." "Kirito.." _I muttered and later, I got off guard as Kyoko's body collapse, resulting to Kirito, catching her. After that, I looked at him and questioned _ "What happened..? Did you two got into a fight..?". _After he heard me, he looked away embarrassed and replied _"Let's just talk about that tomorrow, 'Kay Yoshi..?" "Fine.." _I agreed in defeat and we went to bed and slept.


	11. No One is to Blame

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View**_

* * *

_"So.. Tell me what happened Kirito-kun..? Did you two went into trouble..?" _ I questioned him as I lean over the wall and crossed my arms. He looked at me and shook something off of his mind and replied _"Yeah.. We almost died because of that.." "So, did she really forgave you..?" _I questioned and went near him. He had his eyes adverted and answered _"Of course she is!" "Then why advert your eyes away, then?" _I questioned as I tried to have an eye contact with me. He gave me a reassuring look and replied _"Fine.. I'll tell you but please don't tell this to Ryouko-chan because I know that I'll be a goner if that happens.." "Go on.. I got all ears to listen.." _I agreed and unfold my arms. He hesitated again till he questioned _"What are you to Ryouko?" "What are you talking about? I'm her closest friend here in SAO &amp; in Real Life.." _I replied and looked at him with a questioning look.

He gave me a uneasy look and asked _"So she's not.. Your.. GF?" "Are you crazy? She is my Girlfriend.. She's a girl and she's my friend after a-" _I answered but then he cutter me off and said _"Not that GF! The other GF!" _and I saw some lines of pink on his cheeks. My eyes went wide and I quickly pushed him shuttering _"Wha-whatt makes yo-you questions m-me something so i-indecent!?" "I've got no choice that time, Men! I was panicking!" _ Kirito replied and smacked my shoulder. I whinced in pain and growled a bit in pain. Wait..? No choice? Panic? _"Don't tell me it was Ryouko who got in danger.. Not you..?" _I questioned and looked at him with an unassuming straight face. Before our conversation continued, Sachi called us.

_"The others will head to the dungeon and earn money! Wanna join? Kirito-kun? Yoshi-kun?" _she asked us politely. Kirito accepted her offer but I declined. _"Sorry, I promised Ryouko not to fight without her.." "It's okay Ryouko declined us as well.. I guess some other time would be fine.." _Sachi informed and looked down. After hearing that, my hyper intuition told me that Kirito was about to decline her but she took his hand and bid me a farewell, dragging Kirito away. I saw Kirito looked back at me with a worried look but I waved them a good luck.

After seeing their silhouette disappeared together with the other players, I went in to the guild house. _"Is he gone, Tsuna-kun?" _Kyoko asked out of blue, making me jump in surprise. I saw her wear a pink dress that mix up with white patterns and a black booths. She look like a girl going out on a date._"He just left with Sachi and the others.." _I replied and Kyoko-chan on the other hand, sighed in relief. I gave her a questioning look and ask _"Did you asked Sachi and the others to lure Kirito away?" "Of course not! I was expecting that he'll never join if I'm not around or something.." _Kyoko-chan reasoned and looked over her feet. I nod at her reason then asked _"How about our Guild Master?" "He didn't couz it was the others idea.. So while the GM isn't around, they took the opportunity to earn money by their selves.." _Kyoko-chan replied and sat down.

_"They went out without the GM's request!?" _I questioned and my surroundings blurr. There I got a vision of a merciless kills of players. All were oh so familiar to me, especially a certain short haired person. I saw a raven boy reach over the short haired girl but the girl got stabbed merciless. _**"Thank you Kirito for coming into my life.." **_I heard her said and she turned into thousands of blue crystals. And after that, the boy went berserk and killed every monsters blocking his way.

_"Tsuna-kun?" _Kyoko-chan questioned making me snap back to reality. I gave her a smile _"Sorry.. I was thinking about something.." "Okay.. If you need me I'll head to the armor shop and repair my things.." _Kyoko told me reassuring and left. Worries run over me as I remember that dreadful scenario.

* * *

**_(Sasagawa Kyoko) Ryouko's Point Of View_**

* * *

There I left Tsuna at the guild house. Just as I told him, I went to the armor shop and repaired my stuff. _"That'll be 1500 col, Miss.." _the blacksmith told me. I shruggled and gave him 1500 col. Gawd, such expensive repairs, but I guess that doesn't matter because I would repair my bow after thousands of battle while my dagger for every 10th battles after. _"Repairing yours, Ryouko?" _a familiar voice asked and went to my side. I gave him a smile and greeted _"Guild Master! Hey~" "Hahaha~ Stop calling me by my title.. You could just call me Keita.." _he reasoned and blushed. I gave him a nod and there he requested me to wait for him to finish.

After he repaired his equipment, there we talk to each other about some stuff. _"Why didn't Sachi and the others join you for repairs, Ryouko?" _he asked and I reason him _"They got theirs repaired earlier than you thought they would..". _After that, we told each other corny jokes. We laughed along the way till we saw Kirito from afar. Just in time we're near to the Guild House. He called Kirito out while I excuse myself, for I don't know why but I hated to have a glance of Kirito's face.. For now. I got in to the guild house and went straight to where I guess Tsuna would be. _"Finished with the repairs..?" _he asked and looked at the window blankly. I gave him a smile and replied _"Yep! Man they charge high here.. How frustrating!" "It's snowing.." _he informed making me glance over the window.

I smiled and sat beside Tsuna-kun. We watch over the falling snow. A wonderful sight.

**_~HOURS AFTER~_**

I didn't thought I slept with Tsuna-kun at his room. I was sleeping by his bed and thankfully, I didn't wake him up. I went out of the room and planned to play with the pile of snow but then I heard a beautiful voice coming over a certain room. I took a glance at it and there I realized that it was a Christmas Song. It's singer got me hanging to listen for more. The voice was also familiar. While I got focus on the familiar singer, I heard someone sobbing. I got focus to the unknown sobber and gently opened the door to check it out. There I saw Kirito sitting at the left side of the bed, where he could face the window. I saw he was holding a hologramed message from Sachi through the mirror image from the window.

After the hologramed message ended, it turned out and I saw Kirito hugged the crystal whereas the massage was saved on. I heard him mutter softly at the crystal _"I'm sorry.. Sachi.. Everyone.. I'm sorry if I didn't save even a single one of you guys.. I'm sorry..". _Before I knew it, I felt myself cry. To make it worst, I heard myself sob. I got myself to the realization of Kirito might notice me, and to be frank, he noticed. Being as not ready to talk or see him as I am, I shut the door loud, and Gawd that didn't woke Tsuna-kun up. I notice Kirito attempts to open the door and break free. _"Ryouko! Please! Open the door! Let me explain!" _Kirito shouted at the other side of the door but I refused harshly replying _"Shut up you Killer! Beater!". _I didn't mean to be harsh but I was caught off guard to my words myself. I felt Kirito's struggle through the door and few minutes after, my grip got loosen.

And there an idea run over my mind fast. I ran away to the door aimlessly and there I got stopped by his grasp over my right wrist. _"Let go of me!" "I won't unless you listen to me, Ryouko!" _Kirito protested and his grip tightens. I struggled for freedom but his a tough gripper. I lift my foot and kicked his hand, but to never avail. I saw his face mix with sadness, regrets, and pain. My mind was focus enough to one thing, **run away from him as much as possible**. But then I was caught off guard. He hugged me. And for that, my struggles grew stronger. _"Ryouko! Please, I beg of you! Stay for a while!" "Let got of me, Kirito!" _shouted at him and there I started to punch his chest.

He grunt in pain but he didn't budge to let go of me. My mind was blank and there an dreadful idea went into my mind. The scenario of Sachi and others inhuman deaths, and there I saw Kirito stood there, watching them die. I didn't bothered to verify the truth myself but if that was true, I'll hate Kirito with all of my heart. I kept struggling for freedom and Kirito kept struggling to stop me. When I know I've reached my limits, my struggles grew weaker. I hated that fact but then Kirito lied his head on my shoulders and muttered _"Please Ryou.. It's not what you think it happened.." "I said let go of me..!" _I halfly shouted as I felt my throat dry.

I've started to pant and there, my legs disobeyed me and sat to the ground, with him hugging. _"Please..? Ryouko..?" _he whispered to my ear while rubbing his hands at my back. My tears fell down more and with my last strength I pulled his hair hard. I heard him growl in pain but that didn't stop him from hugging me. When I know I'm hopeless, I've gave in. _"Please..?" _he lastly pleaded and there I heard him cry. I gave him my little strength and comforted him. He cried at my shoulder, despite the fact that I'm half sweaty because of the struggles from before. I ruffled his hair gently as he lowered his head and his face facing my neck. I felt his heavy breathing but that didn't stop me from comforting.

He had calmed down a bit and he muttered another sorry. He kept repeating it like a broken music box. _"Sshhh.. It's okay now, Kirito.. I forgive you.. Calm down now.." _I whispered at his ear and he started to hic. Every minute was very long, being onto a position like that was very disturbing. _"Tell me what happened.. Please Kirito-kun?" _I whispered at him and ruffled his hair more. He had calmed down and slowly he looked into my eyes. He was looking at me worryingly but I gave him a weak smile and informed him _"I'm all ears now so don't worry.." "Thank you.."_ he weakly replied and he help me up. He lead me to his room and closed it. I sat at his bed and looked at him, waiting for a long story.

_"Tell me what happened.." _I ordered him with a straight face. He looked at me with a dull eyes and sat beside me. He rested his head on my shoulder and arms around my waist. I shoot him a deadly glare but he didn't nudge. He took out a deep breath and started _"We got into this dungeon.. Before we knew it, we were trapped inside. Many high monsters had spawned and we were outnumbered.. I saw everyone struggled for survival. I did my best to bring support but, they got killed one by one.". _He cried a bit, as he continued _"There I thought about Sachi. She once told me that she's afraid to die yet.. I promised to protect her.. But.. I..". _There he ended unfinished and cried again.

The Kyoko side took over and I comforted him. He started to blame himself for all of their death.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi: _Author-chan I thought it's a me and Kyoko-chan pair while Kirito and Asuna pairing!_**

**Author-chan [Me]: _Hhiiiiiiieeeee! Hey chillax Tsuna-kun! Don't misinterpret my work! I ain't doing a pair of Kyoko x Kirito here!_**

**Kirito: _Uuuhhh yeah.. Sure you are.. With me hugging her and all.. Yeah, right Author-chan.._**

**Author-chan [Me]: _Hey! DON'T JUDGE WORK BY IT'S STORY PART!_**

**Asuna: _But by the looks of it, It really looks like a Kyoko x Kirito.. And.. *yandere aura ACTIVATE* Where's this.. Kyoko girl..?_**

**Tsunayoshi: _HIIIEEEEE! Asuna-san don't!_**

**Author-chan [Me]: _Thank God Kyoko-chan's unavailable! She's SAVE!_**

**Tsunayoshi: _Kirito! Do something with your Girlfriend, Wife, whatever!_**

**Asuna: _Say Tsuna.. Yah jealous of what they did on this chapter..?_**

**Tsunayoshi: _E-eeh? Well.. *thinks* I guess so..?_**

**Kirito: _Asuna..!_**

**Asuna: _Authoress doesn't owe both SAO and KHR! *hugs Tsuna's arm*_**

**Tsunayoshi: _HIIEEEE!_**

**Kirito: _AAARRRGGGHH! THAT'S IT!_**


	12. Author's Note (2)

**Author: So Maybe They aren't gonna say something.. ****_*looks down* *smiles* _****OH WELL! NEXT CHAPPY COMING RIGHT UP!  
Tsunayoshi: This Authoress doesn't proclaim that she's the author of KHR! all rights reserves to Amano Akira! _*bow down then smiles*  
_Kirito: And also, she doesn't proclaim that she's the author of SAO all rights reserves to Reki Kawahara! _*did the same on what Tsuna just did*_**


	13. Goodbye, Kirito(?)

_**(Sasagawa Kyoko) Ryouko's Point Of View**_

* * *

_"Tsuna-kun, I think it's time we leave Kirito by himself.." _I told him as I prepared myself for a leave. It's 6 AM in the morning and yet Tsuna-kun seems to look at me weirdly. I looked at him with a 'what?' expression till he asked _"What makes you think of that, Kyoko-chan?". _When I was about to reason, my mind went blank. Words couldn't give a great reason to leave. Tsuna stood up and patted my shoulders saying _"Is it because of that Beater insident? You know Kirito regretted that one.." "Yeah.. I know, he told me that once, but.." _I replied but my reasoning went blank again. Tsuna gave me a heavy sigh and asked _"But, what..?" _and to my surprise, I bit my lower lip.

I can't find a reason onto something I want to give a reason on. Tsuna looked at me in disbelief till he agreed. After doing some final touches, there I bought can hologram message for Kirito. I looked over onto how to use it and there, Tsuna and I started our farewell message.

* * *

**_(Kirigaya Kazuto) Kirito's Point Of View_**

* * *

Morning came and to my surprise, it was 10 o'clock, great, half morning. I strolled around the guild house as my memories run over me again. My eyes could let out a single drop. Eyes dried up and I lazily went to the dining table. There I saw a newly made sandwich and a hologram message. Wait.. A Hologram Message..? I picked it up and sat down and placed it near me. Took a bite at the sandwich, I listened to two familiar voices.

(Author's Note: For Kyoko's words, Bold; For Tsuna's words, Bold Italic; For both of Them Normal)

**"Hey! Good Morning Kirito-kun! How's your sleep? Haha well.. How should I put this.. Yoshi! Help me on this!" _"Eeeh!? Hey this stuff isn't my idea! You dragged me on this one!" _"Yoshi! Not helping! Uugghh.. Well.. How should I put this.." _"Uugh! Fine! I'll tell Kirito. Happy?" _"Really Yoshi!? Arigatou nee!" _"Anyways, Kirito. I hate to break this to you men but.. Ryouko really forced me on this one! Blame her 'kay?" _"Yoshi!" _"Alright! Alright! I'll tell him! I'll tell him!" _"I don't have a whole day.. Hurry up.." _"Uugh.. Anyways, you must be wondering why we've made you a hologram message.. About that.."_**

And the following words Yoshi informed me got my blood cold. My face were priceless as I listen. Worries started to reign, resulting for an unfinished breakfast.

**"Is that all, Yoshi?" _"I guess so.." _"Oh! I almost forgot! I've made you your favorite! Hope you enjoy!" **"And hope we'll see you soon!"

As the message ended, I dash out of the guild house and went looking. I asked the other players there but they didn't saw them. I kept looking and shouting out their names till I find it helpless and I've gave up. Returning to the guild place with regrets, I've received a message from Ryouko.

**From: Ryouko (Level 77)**

_**Sorry Kirito..**_

After that, I quickly asked her where they are and why did they left but the message bounce back and informed me that she's currently in a dungeon and an alert message will have to wait till she's out of the dungeon and in to the safe zone. 'Why?' was the question running over my mind as I thought about those two, specially Ryouko.

* * *

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View_**

* * *

Kyoko and I fought many monster at a certain dungeon with a group of parties who wanted to defeat it's boss. Mostly, those players were much level up as we are but we fought better than they are. After finding the floor boss, we fought it with all we got. It was defeated after Kyoko and I blew the final blow. We got the rare items rewards and everyone cheered us on. Then there came upon rumors about us. We were entitled as the '**Sync Duo**'. It spread out too fast that almost every player knew us. One day, we were at a certain town and to our surprise, the people in that town looked up on us. Kyoko, being her self, is way better than Ryouko. Maybe it was good to leave Kirito out of our party.

Months later, we came at the certain village and there we saw the familiar red haired man. _"Klein!? KLEIN!" _Kyoko shouted and waved at him. He quickly noticed us and there, we were reunited. We talked so much together. Klein introduced us to his guild mates, which his guild mates them self knew us. _"Didn't thought you're friends with the Sync Duo! How lucky you are Klein!" _one of his guild mates said making me sweat drop at Klein's pose of 'proud-to-be-at-their-acquaintance'. Later after that meet up, there comes a celebration. Everyone had a great time and all. Later, while everyone was having a party, Klein took us out of the place and took us somewhere hidden.

When I noticed that no one was with us, Klein looked at us with a straight face and said _"I told Kirito-kun about this.. He's com-" "THE HECK, KLEIN!" _Kyoko cutter him off and there she shoot another bow skill at him. He flew away and good thing everyone was out of sight. When Klein recovered, he looked at Kyoko and asked _"What's wrong with Kirito coming? Did something happened between you two, Ryou!?" "H-he's a Hard Core Beater! That's all!" _Kyoko-chan reasoned and shoot another bow skill. Poor Klein. After shooting multiple bow skills, she left without dragging me. Why does she turned to Ryouko once Kirito got involved into a conversation?

* * *

**_(Sasagawa Kyoko) Ryouko's Point Of View_**

* * *

After knowing that Klein here called Kirito out, my blood started to boil and left him almost pulverized. The Ryouko within me reigned again and I didn't mind hurting Klein (well, half of it). Still angry, I've started to use my dagger skills at the poor tree. After 5 dagger skill, it was cut into half. Before I could rage for more poor trees, I saw a player talking from afar. Being as curious as I am, I've activated my hunting skills called _**Eagle's eyes **_and _**Bat ears**_. One looks like is from an infamous guild called _Knights of the Blood Oath._

**_"I see you've spotted that Black Swordman, such as the infamous Beater, Kirito.."_ One guys that doesn't seem from the same guild as the other one said.**

_**"Not only that.. It seems like he and the rumored the Sync Duo were in some sort of an acquaintance.." **_**Says by the guy from the Blood Oath.**

_**"Confirm that.. Then we take both parties down.. Specially Kirito.."**_** That guy said.**

Both parties laughed evily as I saw a glance of a party mark at the mysterious person. It carved in a black coffin like material with a weird looked carving on it. Chill run over my spine as I slowly exit out. Luck wasn't with me and for that I stepped on a twig. It gave a loud crack and there I've started to run for my life. I was afraid enough that I didn't mind looking back. I ran aimlessly and hid myself in some buildings. I've started to cry as I heard their foot steps crossed to my hideout. When I knew their gone, I took the chance to contact Tsuna out.

* * *

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi's Point Of View_**

* * *

_"Sometimes, Yoshi, I didn't thought Ryouko treats you better than me and Kirito! I mean, like, come on! You two look like the only players here in SAO and all!" _Klein complained as I escort him at one of the party chairs. I found myself sweat dropping till I've received a message from Kyoko-chan. Klein noticed it and asked me what was her message.

**From: Ryouko (Level 77)**

_**Tsuna-kun.. Please.. Find.. Me.. I'm.. Sc. . scared.. Onegai..**_

_"What makes Ryouko message you like that?" _Klein asked as my intuition ran over me and there I didn't mind replying on him and started finding her. I ran aimless till I found two players looking for someone. I stopped my track and waited for them to go away, for my hyper intuition told me encountering them could end my life. Once they've disappeared, there I went on a certain door. The feeling of 'she's here' ran over me and slowly I unlock the door. When the door was wide enough, she ran to my front and hugged me. I tripped over and sat at the ground.

There she started to cry her worries out and called for my name over and over again. I ruffled her hair carelessly as she slowly calm down. Calmed she shutterly spoke _"Ki..ri..to.. En..danger.. If we.. Show.. Them.. That we.. We'll die.. You'll die.. I-I'm sca-scared Tsu.. Tsu.." "Sshhh~ Kyoko-chan please settle down.. I don't get what you're saying.. Please calm down first.." _I've encouraged her, and there Klein saw us and helped me carry her somewhere, to calm off her nerves. Kyoko didn't protested Klein's offer as she was afraid enough to protest. We got somewhere Klein told me was safe enough for us to stay. _"I didn't thought I would see Ryouko's weakest state.." _Klein muttered as he hand her a glass of water.

Kyoko shot him a death glare but it wasn't scary for her fears reigned her mind the most. Later,seeing her calm, she spoke in a straight face _"Klein.. Yoshi.. May I have a word with you and you two only..?"_


End file.
